


I'm Aiming for Full Control of this Love

by StuffedMushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Early 20th-Century Parisian meets Wild West Cowboy, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The cowboys a simp, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedMushroom/pseuds/StuffedMushroom
Summary: Jack has a nasty habit of messing around with any pretty girls who wander into her sight. Unfortunately with Eliette's line of work, Jack sees too many and Eliette is fed up.Here be ... interesting relationship dynamics and constant power struggles, but they love one another- they simply don't know it yet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Ruling with a Gold Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This grew from many a Discord friend group chat conversation. I have nothing to say for myself except the plot is merely a vessel for the porn in this fic. No, I will not apologize.

“Jacqueline!” The cry came from down the hallway, outraged and exasperated by the other woman who’d captured some other poor young woman, hand up her skirt and backed against the wall as if she wasn’t supposed to be modelling that same garment in a little over an hour. 

Eliette ripped Jack away from her model, harder than she needed to if only to get her point across, yanking long, dark hair until Jack was forced to come away with her. “Honestly, I can’t leave you alone for a moment!”

Jack scoffed, blowing a kiss to the disheveled model she left in her wake, calm even while being admonished in front of the dozen crew members setting up the afternoon’s event. “Aww, Ellie, don’t be jealous.” Elliette dug her nails into the nape of Jack’s neck at that, hard enough to make her flinch as she was led through the lower floor of the house. “I didn’t mean anything by it!”

“I’m at my wits end. You won’t keep your hands to yourself and I certainly can’t keep my eye on you all day, but you don’t listen to anyone else…” She trailed off, tugging the woman up the excessively long staircase by the scruff of her neck. Eventually they reached the door of the master bedroom and Jack was sure she would be thrown to the bed, maybe taught a lesson of a sexy variety. Her uncertainty grew when they didn’t stop walking until they faced Eliette’s dressing room, promptly throwing her captive towards the center.

Eliette saw Jack’s mouth open, but she didn’t have the time to argue with her today; she was cute, but she was at her breaking point. “Don’t say a word. Stay here or I swear to Christ, I’ll kick you out of my house for a month.” Sure her threat was real, Jack stayed put, reaching out with gloved fingers to brush over the many delicate fabrics of Eliette’s extensive wardrobe and trying not to think too hard on what disciplinary action awaited her. By the time she came back, Jack had a golden silk slip in her hands, bunching it in a way that made Eliette wince on reflex. “That’s worth more than you have in your piggy bank, put it back.” Eliette held something behind her hands still as she approached the other woman, looking much taller than she was with the way she loomed. 

Jack took one last longing look at the garment before releasing it, letting it hang and swing on the rack. “Why’d you never wear that fancy stuff for me? I’d appreciate ya,” Eliette hated to admit Jack’s words made her heart melt just the tiniest amount, strangely sweet even without being able to completely discern her sincerity. Jack loved sucking up right when she knew she was in trouble, but now was not the time for Eliette to dwell and feel for her. Jack put herself in this position, they could be sweet later. 

“You’d rip my nice things in a second just to get a rise out of me; custom lingerie is for ladies who can play nicely.” She shook her head, determined not to be derailed, before finally bringing one hand from behind her back, beckoning Jack closer. Slowly, she stepped forward, trying unsuccessfully to peer around Eliette and see what she held behind her. Her curiosity made it easy for Eliette to make quick work of Jack’s worn leather belt and thick pants, watching them drop to the carpeted floor. Jack stared at Eliette in shock, constantly amazed at Eliette’s skill in getting her out of any type of clothes in the blink of an eye. Deft fingers slipped past the waistband of her boxers easily and found Jack unsurprisingly slick; who knows how many of her models she’d managed to pull away for a quick moment today already. “You, on the other hand, play horribly and give me more trouble than you’re worth.” She pulled her hand away, much to Jack’s dismay, pushing her undergarments down until they met her pants at her ankles. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, as you Americans say,” Eliette revealed what had been hidden behind her back: a full on chastity belt, refined for the modern age and gold shining bright in the light of the room. It was more feminine than what Jack would’ve worn, but she knew that Eliette must’ve bought it for times such as these when she stepped too far out of line

Jack took a step back only to find herself trapped against a wall, eerily similar to what she’d just been doing a few moments prior. Somehow Eliette had managed to corner her. “Come on now, that’s not necessary. It’s torture!” There was no way Jack could just let Eliette put her in such a thing without a fight. She acted fast, grabbing Eliette’s waist and pulling her flush against her, pressing her bare sex obscenely into the lush fabric stretched over Eliette’s thighs. “Maybe if you took care of me, I wouldn’t be so randy. Try that instead first?” The smirk on her face was too wide, too smug for her backfoot position. “I’ll be quick, swear it..” Quick wasn’t ideal for either of them, but Jack was willing to compromise for the sake of Eliette’s precious time today and her escaping that chastity belt. Jack managed to get the other woman close enough and her thoughts subsided, faced instead with latching onto the pale neck in front of her, instantly setting to work on a new hickey that was so wildly inappropriate for being seen in public. 

Eliette cursed herself for ever letting Jack find out how weak her neck was. “You are never quick…” It was tempting to stay up here, really it was. She’d excused herself from events in her own home before and her staff have never been anything less than impeccable with organizing in her stead. It’d be a simple call downstairs… She knew she should pull away, but Jack’s hand had wandered to the swell of her ass, squeezed her closer and honestly, the more she thought about it, Jack was troublesome, but at least if she was with her she’d know she wasn’t causing chaos elsewhere. Still somehow Eliette mustered the strength to pull herself away, placing a cautious hand to Jack’s lower abdomen to keep her away from her long enough to secure the belt around her waist. “Deviously seductive as you are, I am not one of those girls downstairs you play with. I’m harder to divert.” The rear lock clicked into place, Eliette bent at the waist, pressing an apologetic kiss to the soft mound covered in wild dark curls before bringing the seat of the device through Jack’s legs. “You’re going to hate this I’m sure. You’ll be cross with me, but currently I’m cross with you and I have enough to deal with without you ruining my models.” Satisfied with the placement Eliette straightened, securing the cords to the back and successfully locking Jack into her new toy. The key turned and Eliette fastened it around her neck; to anyone else, it looked like a unique necklace, but to Jack, it looked like liberation. “There now, you’re all set. I’ll reassess tonight when everyone has left.” With a pat to Jack’s taut stomach, Eliette backed off and wandered over to her vanity. She was pleasantly surprised that she got her in without physically holding her down, but she wouldn’t complain.

Jack stared down from the heavy weight between her legs to where Eliette was nonchalantly fixing her appearance in the mirror. Rage bubbled from low in her stomach and now where there was arousal, there was an added feeling of anger and injustice. Eliette had tried many things with her, but this was borderline humiliating. “Take it off, this ain’t funny.” Her voice was low and dangerous and if it were anyone else trying to keep her like this, she would’ve ripped the key off of them before it could even get around their neck. 

Eliette spared Jack a passing glance, shrugging her shoulders and turning back to an unruly piece of hair. “It can come off when you learn how to behave while you’re in my home.” If she had more time to deal with her, she would’ve given her a more hands-on lesson, but alas, duty called. Jack loved attention and giving it to her only enabled her; ignoring her for a time was the only thing that ever seemed to do the trick. “Put your pants back on and escort me back downstairs, if you will.” She wasn’t interested in arguing with Jack, especially with how she’d tried to distract her earlier. Jack could pout all she wanted, but not on Eliette’s time. 

“You’re the one who was so quick to get me out of them, sugar,” she grumbled, reluctantly tugging her boxers and pants over the new addition. It felt slightly awkward to walk, but she’d never admit that to Eliette; she thrived off of knowing she could cause her discomfort and that her discipline actually worked on occasion. “Not like I know anything about fashion anyhow, don’t know why you want me to be around.” 

“Why, my dear, you’re such a pretty face to have around! Not to mention delightful entertainment.” Eliette pat Jack on the cheek, well-manicured nails brushing over weathered skin. She chanced a kiss to her jawline, red lipstick leaving the faintest mark that almost mirrored the blossoming bruise low on her own neck. “Come along now, I have things to do.”  
__

As soon as Jack got Eliette downstairs the woman was off, leaving Jack in the dust to fend for herself. She was sharp-eyed and attentive as ever, fully engrossed in making sure everything went off with a hitch. Jack wandered off, staring in the direction of the makeshift dressing room before deciding against it. With her luck, Eliette would kick her out of the house completely, crotch lock still firmly intact. Instead she found a seat where she could watch the room, but out of the way, hoping to stay out of harm’s way. 

The trouble was, the only thing that eased the boredom of these droning events was flirting her way through it. Jack had been to enough that the girls were excited to steal her attentions for a moment and if they’re lucky, perhaps be allowed to sit on her lap or be taken away to a far off unused room. She was unabashed in admitting it gave her ego a good stroke to be gossipped about behind her back. Now though, the longer Jack sat and shifted, uncomfortable with the belt and the stiff chair under her, she was in an awful mood and she waved off the few who dared venture close to her with a sharp order to fuck off. She only ever truly had eyes for Eliette anyways. 

Her jailer for the day, keeper of her freedom, and effortlessly beautiful in every environment, Jack’s eyes followed Eliette as she flew from space to space, fussing over each and every detail of her function. Even after the show went over flawlessly as expected, Eliette never sat still- each and every guest in her home was well taken care of until they slowly took their leave. As little as she understood of these things, she had to admit -to herself only, of course- watching Eliette immersed in what she loved sent a certain spark through her. 

With only a few people left mingling amongst themselves, Jack watched Eliette start to decompress and take a deep breath. She looked around the room until she spotted the one person she hadn’t spoken to in hours, shaking her head and stalking over. Jack was hard to miss. She sat like a man, an undignified one at that, spreading her legs and slouching in her chair as far as her body would comfortably allow. Jack caught sight of Eliette coming towards her and straightened instantly, on her best behavior as long as she was being watched. If they were alone Eliette would’ve forcefully pushed her legs together, but currently that’d make a scene and she was too exhausted to yell at her. “Are you so intent on making a spectacle of yourself you’d spread your legs for all of Paris to watch?” She smacked her hand across the back of Jack’s head, earning her a quick shout. 

“I was being good!” Jack rubbed her head, shooing Eliette’s hand away. 

“Is good looking like a dejected puppy in the corner? You’re not fooling me, Jacqueline.” It was true, Eliette could see right through her, straight into the still lurking anger at being locked into a chastity belt. She knew better than to accept subdued Jack for a happy Jack. “I’m keeping tabs on you and your barking at anyone who says a word to you.”

Jack groaned and leaned forward in her seat until her face pressed into the front of Eliette’s stiff jacket. She was sure no one was watching them and if they were, well, everyone’s seen a hug before. “If we’d stayed upstairs maybe you would’ve gotten pleasant Jack, but I’m ticked off with you.” She paused to take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, floral scent of Eliette’s perfume and reminding herself not to yell at the woman, something she was oh so close to doing. “If you’re going to make me sit here and not have any fun, I’m not going to be happy about it.”

“Your version of fun is making me watch you seduce every woman I employ. It’s embarrassing, quite frankly.” Jack only grabbed her harder at that, thin arms akin to a vice grip and leaving Eliette unable to shake away.

“Call me that again and we’ll see who’s embarrassed when I fuck you here in front of everyone.” Eliette didn’t laugh off the threat; she was well aware Jack would follow through if pushed far enough to do so. For now though, she held the key- literally.

“You’re right. It would be utterly embarrassing for everyone here to watch you get so worked up from fucking me and all you can do is rut desperately against the belt you’re still stuck in.” Jack let up enough just enough to allow Eliette out of arm’s reach, both of them downplaying the pink flush across their cheeks. Eliette pressed her glove-covered hand to her face, hoping she wasn’t too obviously flustered. The faster she wrapped up this downstairs, the better. “Go upstairs if you’d like. I won’t be long now anyways.” 

Jack grimaced at the thought of being wished away yet again, but at least up there she didn’t have to worry about glaring eyes on her constantly. “Fine, but you’re mine once you’re up there so pick your tasks wisely.”

Freed from the waves of high fashion officials, Jack was at least free to think without too much small talk background noise. There was the matter of what lay heavy under boxers; she could win Eliette over yet and she was determined to get it done sooner rather than later. Jack gave Eliette a once over, taking in the sight of her already blushing and trying to get it under control; suddenly, she knew just how to get her. 

Jack stood with a loud stretch and took one of Eliette’s hands in hers, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. “Don’t be long, I miss the sight of you,” Eliette rolled her eyes, but the red in her cheeks only grew and deepened and she frantically tugged her arm away before Jack could make her way completely up to her elbow. “I’ll be waiting upstairs.” She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets before strolling off, using the back staircase to avoid as many distractions as possible.


	2. Attrition for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's on her best behavior... as a means to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic for the gay sex.

Once more in the safety of Eliette’s bedroom, Jack kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her trousers, leaving them strown about the floor haphazardly. Typically she’d leave them, but.. she was already on thin ice so begrudgingly, she picked them up in a bundle just to shove them in her designated closet- out of sight, out of mind. She fell on the bed and let out a breath, fiddled with the lock set at the junction of her hips. “Stupid fucking shit.. don’t deserve this..” It briefly crossed her mind that she could take a stray bobby pin from the vanity and possibly pick the lock. It might be an easy thing despite the unique look of the key Eliette wore so proudly; she’d picked nearly every lockmaker she’d seen over the years. The thought of Eliette’s disappointed face popped up bright and clear in her mind and it stopped her from acting. Besides, there was more fun in the challenge of getting out of this with wit alone. 

When Eliette did finally reappear, she looked thoroughly exhausted and more than ready for relaxing in the privacy of her room. One look at Jack, half-dressed and sprawled out on her large bed and she wondered if she was being blessed with a chance to get the rest she longed for. “Are you asleep?” She asked quietly, but Jack stirred with a yarn, wiggling her hips as she sat up. Jack made some noncommittal noise, muffled with sleep.

Eliette balanced against the edge of the door long enough to take her heels off before passing by Jack completely. She was still perturbed at her and the sight of her all comfy when she herself was dangerously close to migraine territory made her blood boil. “Glad to see the hard-working woman got a nap in this evening.” Dropping onto the chair at her vanity with much more force than necessary, Eliette began the long process of getting ready for bed, removing her jewelry and unpinning her hair. 

Typically she used this time to reflect and be at one with her thoughts, but tonight she turned around and there Jack was, hovering behind her like a shy child. The look was foreign on her and it was mildly unsettling. She stood and turned, newly freed strands of hair falling around her face, “Yes, dear”?

Jack straightened once she had her attention; it was time to enact her redemption plan. “I’m sorry I gave you trouble today. Let me make it up to ya?” Her annoyance ebbed and Eliette melted as the Southwestern drawl crept up through Jack’s voice and all of a sudden she was questioning if it mattered whether or not Jack was a little mischievous now, it was nighttime and everyone was gone. She knew she should be stronger and fight the weakness she knew Jack was exploiting, but she was so tired and well-laid scheme or not, Jack was offering to help for a bit and she wouldn’t say no to that. 

“Please?” She waited for a nod, soft and barely there, before her fingers travelled to the fabric buttons of Eliette’s structured jacket. The woman in her arms stiffened, ready to remind her to be cautious, but Jack only laughed. “I’ll be gentle, Ellie, I promise.” The buttons were easier than others she’d undone before, giving way with ease until Jack could work Eliette’s shoulders out of it. She knew it well, but still every time she worked Eliette out of her clothes, Jack had to take a moment to be awestruck by dignified beauty. Walking her carefully out of her skirt and slip, Jack sat Eliette back down in her chair with a kiss on her head. “I swear you’re the most beautiful woman in Paris.” She took the discarded clothing from the floor with the utmost care, completely opposite to how awfully she’d treated her own earlier and set about putting them away on the empty hangers she had to assume were for that outfit. Hanging and folding and caring took so much time, it was no wonder Eliette looked so tired by day’s end. 

“Just in Paris?” Eliette shot Jack a look over her shoulder, catching her struggling with a clothes hanger. She was quite adorable when she decided to play nice. Part of her wished she did it more, but Jack was Jack and Eliette loved her for who she was. 

Standing directly behind Eliette now, Jack looked at the pair of them in the mirror- they looked like opposites and yet somehow, they worked. “In the whole world, is that what you want to hear?” She placed one hand directly against Eliette’s sternum, pulling her until her back hit her hips, bare skin meeting the slightly wrinkled cotton of her shirt. It just about killed her to be this close without kissing her silly, but seduction was a slow game and if she was going to do this right, she needed to bide her time. She stroked her thumb down Eliette’s neck, impossibly soft under the pad of her fingers. 

“Not to be a nuisance, but it’d mean a great deal to me if you wore this to bed.” Jack still had a new hanger now; the short nightgown she’d spied earlier hanging delicately on its hooks, not daring to handle it directly after she’d been admonished for it before. Still, the goldenrod colored fabric swung gently next to where Eliette sat and Jack watched her as she contemplated, expressions switching in the mirror. 

Eliette met eyes with Jack in the mirror, eyeing her carefully. She was being awfully sweet for someone who was so ornery earlier, but she’d never lied to her with compliments. “Fine, but you’re still keeping your hands to yourself and if you rip this, I will kill you.” Jack mumbled some nonsense about scout’s honor and dropped her hand from her neck, stepping back to allow Eliette to stand. 

She took the hanger from her before slipping the gown off, “Be a dear and put this hanger back while I change.” It didn’t take her long; a simple removal of her bra and panties before sliding the silk fabric over her body, giving herself a onceover before deciding she was satisfied with the fit. Eliette had bought it on a whim while Jack was away for a period of time and she’d learned the hard way not to tempt Jack with clothing that could be so easily ripped. Still, tonight she chanced it, seeing how tame she’d been and hoped that maybe she was finally learning a lesson. 

Eliette half expected her to laugh or say something lewd, instead she was facing with a Jack who had her fists clenched painfully at her sides, white knuckles fighting the urge to instantly break her promise. “You look lovely, sweetheart, one of the best ways I’ve ever seen you.” Jack had to turn away; she knew she’d be beautiful, she always was, but she looked so close to a goddess it hit her way deeper than expected. She stalked off back to the bedroom without another word, shucking her shirt to the side and leaving her in a simple white tank top that Eliette only kept quiet about when they were going to bed. Jack was already regretting promising not to touch her. She already knew she’d break it, that’d been her plan all along. Being calm and smooth had gotten her this far, but there was a time and a place for taking what you need and everything within her, especially the tight knot in the pit of her stomach, told her that time was dangerously close to the present.

Unfortunately for Jack, Eliette followed almost directly behind her to bed and as soon as she’d gotten comfortable, the other woman was sitting and stretching over to give her a goodnight kiss. “Sleep well, my dear.” 

It was just a hint of a kiss, loving and reassuring, and it left Jack reeling for explanation. “You’re really not going to unchain me? I wasn’t that bad.” For all her charming attitude, Eliette was set on not letting Jack out of the belt for the night and Jack cursed her lover’s steely resolve; she’d have to be more direct.

This punishment wasn’t specifically for today, more of an all-encompassing lesson, something for Jack to look back on when she got the urge to act foolishly again.“Not just yet. In the morning…” Her head was hitting the pillow without another look at Jack, ready to contentedly fall into dreamland. 

Jack let out a pitifully dramatic sob, peeking over at Eliette in hopes maybe she’d change her mind on sympathy alone. “Ellie, this falls under cruel and unusual punishment. You’re treating me like some damned dog!”

“Whining about it and keeping me up won’t earn you any sorrow from me.” Eliette muttered, clearly close to sleep. 

Her failing plan angered her, but she was unwilling as always to admit defeat. She was so close, she couldn’t be fully sleeping yet. Could she? Maybe if she just… “I promised to keep my hands to myself, but can I at least hold you?” Wordlessly Eliette shifted back, sheets ruffling as her hips pressing against Jack’s and in an instant she had her arms snug around her, keeping her tight on her front. She did so enjoy sleeping cuddled up to Jack. Unruly as she was, she held excellent body heat. 

Soon though, it was very clear Jack wasn’t simply trying to hold her. She had buried her face in Eliette’s dark hair, nose nuzzling into the back of her ear- a painfully sensitive spot. “Am I meant to sleep soundly when you’re pawing at me?” 

“You’re meant to hold still and let me take you, but you’re always goin’ and makin’ things hard for me.” A wandering hand slipped under her dress, hiking the slippery fabric over slim hips with ease. Her rough hand palmed at Eliette’s sex, fingers just barely dragging through her slit. “I did try, I didn’t think I’d need to fuck you this bad by you just wearing this, but I’ve been watching you all day and well, last straw and such. You’re always at me saying I don’t think things through,” Jack parted her folds and found her more than wet enough, dipping the tip of her ring finger past her entrance just to hear her squeak. “Why, Miss Eliette, if I didn’t know better, I’d dare say you were waiting for me to fuck you.” Eliette could feel her pulling that wild coyote smile, reveling in her small victory, but it was a given; she was hopeless against Jack’s cowboy routine, it got her every time since the first day they’d met. 

“Oh, Jack, don’t-“ Between the stress of the day finally being over and Jack having piled on that deceptive southern charm this evening, she hated to admit it, but she was more than amorous. Eliette didn’t necessarily want to let it be, so she wasn’t nearly as mad as Jack for breaking her word as she could’ve been. Experienced fingers slid up the length of her, tapping at her clit directly in a rhythm that made Eliette keen and squirm against the gold plated metal that still held Jack captive, overstimulated near instantly. A dainty hand reached back to grab the other woman, nails digging into the flesh of her side. “You know I hate teasing.” 

“But you let me do it to you all the time, don’t you?” Jack’s free hand pulled at the top of Eliette’s dress until her chest was exposed to the cold air, stretching the already loose neckline. “You let me torture the hell out of you and manhandle you all I want when no one’s watching.” She seized a soft breast in her hand, giving it a brutal squeeze that had Eliette biting back too loud of a moan. “Now, I’d like to give you what you want, but you know how much I love watching you all desperate for me and I’ve gotta inkling I could make you come just like this, rutting against my hand like those pretty models you employ do.” Eliette scowled at that; she hated being compared to Jack’s dalliances more than anything. “No, you’re more high maintenance than that. You want to be fucked proper,” She accompanied her mocking words with a thrust, only one finger and not nearly enough to sate her desires. “Really I’d love to help you, Ellie, but it’d only be fair of ya to get me out of this thing first. I’ve been so nice and accommodating to you tonight, haven’t I? I reckon I’ve more than paid my dues.” 

Eliette wanted to say no out of spite, just because Jack had the audacity to mention her rambunctious employ in her own bed. Teaching her a lesson was hard, especially when she knew she’d never learn. Jack would be right back to cornering those poor girls as soon as she got a chance and if she would just stay out of her way with it Eliette wouldn’t care so much. “The idea is to unlock you in the morning… If I take you out now, have you learned anything?” Jack growled in her ear, gripping her so hard she was sure to have bruises about her hips, shoulders, and chest in the morning. 

“I’ve learned not to stare at you all day because it’s way too hard to keep my hands off you,” Jack released Eliette, only to flip her onto her back just to capture her in a kiss, claiming her mouth with teeth and tongue. “Also learned not to piss you off too bad when you’re busy or you’ll treat me like a prisoner.” Shielded hips rocked fruitlessly against the smooth stomach trapped between her thighs and Jack set her jaw, fisting the mattress close enough to Eliette’s hair that it tugged and tangled amongst her fingers. “Mostly I learned that I should be better about letting my eye wander because I have the most striking woman right here. Don’t mean I won’t have slip-ups, but, shit, I’ll try for you.” 

Jack locked eyes with Eliette, bright blue eyes penitent and pleading. She was sure Eliette was going to deny her yet again she took so long with deciding, but then two fingers slipped into the belt at her waist and pulled her forward and Jack knew she’d won Eliette over. Eliette could only hope something got through to Jack and she hated giving in, but she more than anyone deserved a bit of stress relief after the day she’d had. “Don’t make me regret it.” She pulled the shiny key from her neck, brought it to a lock and with a soft click, Jack was freed. 

She grinned wildly, feeling it loosen about her and backing off of Eliette for a moment. “Stay put, just how you are.” 

There was no question as to what she was doing when Eliette heard a heavy thud on her wooden floor, almost perfectly in sync with the opening of Jack’s singular closet. “Please don’t scuff my floors, darling.” When the mattress dipped again, Jack was back with a much more preferable belt at her hips, one they were both highly familiar with. “You promised a proper fuck, Jack. I do believe it’s time to deliver.” 

Jack nodded in confirmation and was on Eliette in an instant, teeth scraping along her neck and leaving angry red marks in their wake. “It hurts my feelings to think I would ever fuck you less than you deserve, sweetheart.” The weighted strap rocked against the apex of Eliette’s thighs, slapping them apart brutally with her hands. For as much as Eliette protested, she enjoyed a good bit of roughing up from her lover and Jack was always eager to give it. She pushed into her with one deep thrust, filling her before she was fully ready for the girth, whimpering and winding her arms around Jack’s neck. “As if I don’t always give you the best,” A rhythm was set easy enough and Jack was pounding into her with the ferocity of a wild beast who you’d think had been denied for weeks even, not just a few hours. It was near impossible for Eliette to wiggle away or tell her to even just slow down, but the longer she went, the less she wanted to protest. Still, she twisted and turned until there was a hand on her throat, pinning her to the mattress with the threat of cutting off her air supply completely. Jack’s mouth latched to a pert nipple, sucking it promptly into a painful hardness. She shifted and her teeth bit into the swell of her breast until Eliette yelped, pushing at Jack’s shoulders. “Too much, princess?” The mocking name earned Jack a aching punch in the arm; she knew better than to call her something so demeaning, she just couldn’t help but push her buttons. 

She wanted to argue back, but Eliette was trapped in every way, caught in Jack’s grip until she decided to release her and she hated to admit how much she adored it, being held and kept as if she was one of Jack’s most cherished things. The thought alone had her moaning aloud, her hips rising to meet Jack’s as she wound her legs about her hips. “I-I…” Eliette couldn’t get it out coherently, but it was clear enough. Her hand snuck down to her sex, fingers circling her clit in just the right way, but in an instant Jack was swiping her hand out of the way, replacing it with her own and rubbing in perfect harmony with her thrusts. All too quickly, Eliette was reaching her peak, clenching around Jack’s strap in waves. Her back arched as her body slowed, but Jack didn’t, effortlessly keeping her pace as the bed creaked beneath them. “Jack..”

Her tone was a weary warning, hesitant because she knew what Jack was up to. “Just do one more for me.”

Eliette shook her head, biting her lip as Jack licked along the length of her clavicle. “I don’t think I can..”

“That’s too bad,” Jack chuckled, dragging her tongue over the shell of Eliette’s ear, “because you’re gonna.” Eliette gave a deep groan, bracing herself as the knot in the pit of her stomach tightened once more, pain creeping up as Jack continued to fuck her brutally. She sat up to get a good look at Eliette, nightgown hopelessly wrinkled, flushed all over, and chest heaving; it was always fun to admire her handiwork. “You always look so pretty laying all spread out and needy for me.” Jack knew all too well what well-said words could do to Eliette; she could be in the worst of moods, but Jack could almost always sweet talk her into tranquility. A rough hand brushed Eliette’s delicate cheek, hot with blood pooled right under the skin- she was so close to bursting again. “Come for me, Ellie.” And she did, falling over the edge with a scream she was sure her staff would be able to hear from floors below. It was perfect and too much all at once and before her mind could fully clear again she was gently pushing Jack away, well and truly spent. 

Thankfully, she backed off, satisfied with her work for now. “Nothin like turning you all soaked and breathless to feel like myself again.” Shucking her hefty toy to the floor, Jack shuffled back to Eliette’s side, brushing long dark hair away from her sweat laden forehead. 

Eliette huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jack would be so much sweeter if she just kept her mouth shut sometimes. “Does that mean you’ve gotten your irritation out?” Eliette’s voice was still breathy and she sat up with a wobble, kissing Jack’s still clothed shoulder before resting her head there. “Really, there are worse punishments.” 

Jack had to agree; unfortunately there were worse punishments and she knew them too well. “Well, since I’m out of that awful contraption now, I’d reckon it was my turn.” A hand snuck into Eliette’s hair and pulled her away from her shoulder. It’d be rude to shove her off her own bed, but Jack sure was pushing Eliette to the edge fast, more than ready to get off after a long day of denial for her. 

If it were anyone else, Eliette would give them a well-deserved slap across the face, but this was expected of Jack and she had done enough tonight that she could give her this at least. Somewhat “You’re only getting one because I did have to take the belt off earlier than intended and you tricked me into doing so.” Jack grumbled from above, but still she parted her thighs enough for Eliette to kneel between them on the floor. “I’m far more nice to you than I should be already.” 

“Yeah yeah, you’re still on your knees for me, sugar. What more can a girl ask for?” Jack pulled Eliette’s head into the apex of her thighs, gripping the mattress with her free hand as she felt a wet tongue lick along her cunt, silencing her effectively for the time being. She continued on, nose nuzzling against her long-neglected clitoris while she tongued her entrance, teasing the outside where she was already leaking. Eliette had found out through many trial and error sessions that Jack wasn’t too partial to penetration, so long as she felt good and it was impossible not to when she had such a skilled mouth on her. Jack ground against the flat of Eliette’s tongue, both hands digging in her hair now to keep her in place. “Shit, stay put!” Try as she might to fuck her mouth, Eliette refused to let Jack take control; this was still supposed to be a punishment after all. She adjusted her movements, giving one last pull of her tongue through copious wetness before focusing in on Jack’s clit, sucking it mercilessly just to rip an unabashed moan from her. As expected, Jack was on the precipice in no time, Eliette thankfully allowing her to rock her hips into the mattress and against her face just because she was so close- “Fuck, fuck, Ellie don’t stop..”

Eliette hummed, muffled by the soft flesh surrounding her mouth, thoroughly pleased with herself. It was always oh so satisfying to bring Jack to orgasm any time, but especially by just her mouth alone. Sounds of her orgasm erupted from above, physical evidence of it hitting Eliette’s chin. She attempted to pull away, but Jack was unwilling to let Eliette up, still attempting to push her back between twitching thighs. “I did say you’re only getting one, love.” Jack rolled her eyes, but released her, only to fall back against the bed with a disappointed moan. “You’re lucky I allowed you the one after you had the audacity to tug at my hair the way you did.”

“You’re fortunate I hang around as much as I do with the kiddy leash you keep me on every day.” Nevertheless, Jack welcomed Eliette’s soft weight on top of her and when she settled, she threw the thick comforter over the both of them, mostly for Eliette. Frustrated as Jack was, Eliette was used to being warm and tucked in at night and it was getting cold. 

When Eliette laid her head on her chest, she said nothing and as dense as Jack was at times, she knew well enough when Eliette was caught in her own head. “You’re not still mad at me are ya? I said I was sorry and I’m over it.” Her annoyance still lingered from the humiliation of the day, but the worst of it had passed. 

She waved her off with a hand, staring off to the side and away from the woman below her. “What could I possibly have to be mad about?” Eliette hated admitting to herself how annoyed it made her to see Jack flirting her way through her house; it felt childish, but it did bother her at times. “How could I be mad?”

“Hey,” Jack wound her arm around Eliette’s waist, giving her a harsh tug to pull her from whatever thoughts she’d drifted off to. Her free hand caught her chin and yanked it back, forcing Eliette to pay attention to her. “Now I’ve told you already I’m sorry, what’d ya want from me?” 

Eliette only scowled at Jack, shaking her head away and trying to wrench herself from Jack’s grasp, but she was too strong. Anger and indignity bubbled up from within and finally, Eliette had had enough. There was only so much one woman could take. “I have half a mind to make you sleep outside. ‘What more do you want?’ I want you to stop making me look like a fool in my own house!” She stopped struggling only because Jack had both arms around her now and Eliette was bitterly reminded that Jack was physically quite strong. “Kiddy leash, my ass, I give you quite a long one considering just how brutish and rowdy you are at times. You’ve barely apologized to me and really, I think you only did it because you wanted out of that belt I rightfully put you in.” She huffed, mad at Jack and even more mad at how she’d let her emotions get the best of her for a second, especially in front of someone who treated them so carelessly. “It’s painfully obvious that you don’t care about me the way I care about you and it hurts.” 

They were silent for a few minutes, both letting their words settle between them. Eliette hated showing her emotions, it felt overwhelming and awful, and Jack was terrible at dealing with them, but she couldn’t live with herself having been the cause of her pain. In the end it was Jack who spoke first.

“That’s not true.” Eliette stared her down, tears in her eyes, a silent warning to choose her next words wisely or she would find herself in a far off guest room or the sitting room couch. “I mean the caring part, that’s not true. I care about you a whole bunch. I’m just shit at showin’ it, looks like.” Words were hard and feelings were harder, Jack hated them. It was rare she ever said the right thing anyways. “And I’m sorry, I won’t fool around on your special days anymore; can’t have you looking like a fool on account of me and my antics.” She loosened her grip finally just to have a hand to cup Eliette’s cheek, softer and gentler than before. “Fuck, Ellie, I never meant to make you feel bad, didn’t know you thought that highly of me to tell you the truth. And I’m here for you almost every night except for when I’m gone and I’m never with anyone else, hope you’d know that.” Jack hated upsetting Eliette more than anything. On all accounts, she was good to her and as much as she complained, she loved spending time with her and it was a privilege to see her even in her most private moments. Jack brought her forward, placing a brush of a kiss on her lips. “I apologize and I should behave better when I know I’ve already got the most beautiful woman in the world right here waiting for me every day.” 

“Oh so you’ve voluntarily added the world now?” Actions would speak louder than words, but Eliette appreciated the sincerity in Jack’s voice and she accepted it for now. “You’d do well to remember it next time you’ve got your hands up some other girl’s skirt.” Jack was grinning again, running her fingers along Eliette’s sides, tickling her to force a giggle. Eliette squealed instantly, highly ticklish and squirming away. “No tickling! I’m tired!” The threat was weak, dampened by her smile and bubbling laughter. 

“You’re smilin’ so my job’s done here.” Jack stopped with a playful smack on her ass, rolling them so they could lay on their sides. “Now we can sleep.” Eliette caught Jack’s face in her hands, kissing her fully, deeply, and sending her cheeks a deep red. She should’ve told her she loved her because it was the truth, but the truth was difficult and it was just setting in that Eliette liked her as much as she did. Even deeper feelings could wait until later.

“Goodnight, darling,” Eliette snuggled down against Jack, content for the night. It warmed her heart to know Jack did care about her and she hoped on everything that Jack would be true to her word in the future. “Sleep well.” She was pulled into Jack’s hold once again, this time particularly for the purpose of sleep and exhaustion fell over her like a crashing wave. 

Jack pressed one last kiss to Eliette’s sleeping forehead before settling in herself, her favorite person safe in her arms. “Sleep tight, I’ll be right here for you when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw, lads and ladles and non-binadles

**Author's Note:**

> I had to break this up into a two part fic and that makes the second part a lot longer, but the second will be posted as soon as I finish editing it. Uhh thanks for reading this <3


End file.
